Total Drama Author 5
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 5!!! How It Works #Two teams of ten people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Chimmy and Shane will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Chimmy/Shane (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd and Sunshine will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season, twenty contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. Writing Gophers #Reddy (Im so gonna pwn everyone. XD maybe....not? XD lol) #Mrodd #Jessica(Wow...I actually signed up...interesting...the others gotta watch out for me! #Codaa5 #IHeartTDInTDA #TDAFan99 #Josie Amber #K-rocks19 #Vick0971 (bring it on) #Sonictksb (In it to win it) Typing Bass #Usitgz (I madeit!) #Fanny (Boo yah!) #Spenstar I'm gonna WIN!!! #Kevvy9 (I hope I win) #Tcf09- Tcf09 #Oweguy (I'm back and I'm gonna be the greatest author! Or not) #Ben(I have a feeling I'm gonna go early but hey whatevs) #TBTDIF (Time to get back.) #Jason #Webly (It's May 10 wiki time) Elimination Table Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated N No story was submitted by this person this week. I Incomplete story was submitted by this person this week. D This person dropped out before a decision was made. Week One Chat Announcer: *Contestants step off a bus one by one and step into the giant library* *voice comes over loudspeaker* Greetings contestants! Twenty of you have been accepted to take on the challenge of becoming the top author! The best of the best! The head kahuna! Only one of you will walk away with the prize of - Sunshine, what are you doing in here?! Sunshine get away from the controls! Hey! Chimmy! Get away from that button! NO! *voice goes off* Nalyd: *walks into library* Um.... Hi. Jessica: Hello! I'm Jessica! I am very flirty, I am a pacifist and a vegetarian, I am a little bossy and I am very cute...(I am doing my fav couple, Lindsay-Tyler) Shane: *walks in* Wow Nalyd...this place is bigger than I remember it. Did you get a bigger budget? Or did you finally get that hobo out of the microwave? Usitgz: I'm back, and ready to give this another shot! Sarah: Dibs on CxD! I'm a super fangirl! They're sooooo adorable ^_^ I don't care what anyone else has to say about them. CxD FOREVER! So um ya... Bonjour mes amis! =) Mrodd: *Stares* Oweguy: I'm back. And I'm on the Typing Bass again. Interesting. Reddy: im making a GxT story! :D Go writing Gophers! lol I cant wait to post my story :) Webly: My team has some great players! This is definitely going to be an exciting competition. Spenny: *enters on his bike* Hey guys. Hey about the first challenge, can we do a TDI couple getting married instead of being already married? Reddy: I believe u can as long as you sow some time for them being married, like what I did Ben:*just notices theres a chat* Ello Govs . Challenge One Nalyd: For this week's challenge, you must write a canon TDI couple grown up and married. Canon relationships include Courtney-Duncan (unfortunately...), Beth-Brady, Bridgette-Geoff, Gwen-Trent, Izzy-Owen, LeShawna-Harold, and Lindsay-Tyler. Remember to write them in character. Due Friday. It will be judged on creativity, originality, in-character-ness, spelling, and grammar. Also, you may be interested to know that the two worst stories from each team will be eliminated automatically. That's four people going home. Reddy's Story (NOTE: Total Drama Action never occurred, nor Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. Also, the author rates this story PG-13.) The Love Path: the Shaken Road to Happiness. Gwen bobbed her head to rock music in her apartment. She looked completely ''different from her time on Total Drama. She had longer black hair, with no teal streaks, wore a black tank top, blue, worn out jeans, and black sandals. She turned down the stereo to a knocking on the door. “Who is it?” Gwen asked. “Me.” A familiar voice replied. Gwen rushed to the door to find Trent was the visitor. Trent had short black hair now, was wearing a lime green shirt and black jeans, and white shoes. “Trent!” Gwen smiled, kissing Trent on the cheek. “I talked to my parents today.” Trent happily informed. “And?” Gwen asked eagerly. “We can get married!” Trent announced. “That’s epic!” Gwen smiled. “Should we give the news?” “To who?” Trent asked. “Like, LeShawna, Cody, and Lindsay?” Gwen asked. She had grown fond of her friends on the island. “Later, but first. One sec.” Trent ran back to his Ferrari and returned with an acoustic guitar. “Hu?” Gwen asked. “You will always be for me, until we have to stop and see our true colors….” Trent strummed his guitar. “We were always meant to be, and now let’s see, our true colors…” Gwen smiled at Trent lovingly. “Hey, Trent?” Gwen asked. “Yea?” Trent asked. “You think we can get married soon?” Gwen asked. “Of course!” Trent beamed. A montage of Gwen and Trent getting married is seen, along with them running through the plains happily. --- Gwen is seen in a hospital room, with many nurses around her. Trent worriedly looks into the room from the window. “uh..” Trent sighs. He slouches on a bench. A large African woman sits next to him. “LeShawna?” “Trent?” LeShawna asked. She had changed greatly from the show, her hair now being longer with no pony tail, a blue tack suit, and white slippers. “I didn’t recognize you!” Trent and LeShawna said to each other in unison. They both laughed at their goof. “Gwen wanted me here for support.” LeShawna informed. “Cool.” Trent smiled. All of a sudden, a nurse comes out of the room holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. “Awesome!” Trent smiled, taking the young child. “Gwen has requested for him to be named after her uncle, Jarrett.” The nurse said. “Jarrett it is.” Trent holds the boy tight. Hours later, Gwen comes out of the room, as perfect as before. “Hi guys!” Gwen smiled at Trent and LeShawna. “Well, I have to go, good luck.” LeShawna hugs Trent, Gwen, and the newborn Jarrett. “We’re a family now.” Trent said as he hugged Gwen and Jarrett. --- Two years later, Trent walked into his and Gwen’s new home in Toronto and smiled at the two year old Jarrett, whom was playing with his building blocks. “Hey Trent!” Gwen yells from the kitchen. She has her rock music turned to low. “Hey!” Trent happily replied. “I have another concert tomorrow.” “That’s awesome!” Gwen walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron. “Have you noticed how we’ve both changed since we met on that show?” Trent asked. “Yea, I’ve lightened up and you’ve become a success.” Gwen smiled. “Yea, you know it.” Trent kissed Gwen. “Let’s go out to the movies.’ Gwen suggested. “What about Jarrett and dinner?” Trent asked. “Leave that to me.” Gwen pulled out her Blackberry, and dialed a number. “Cody, can you watch Jarrett for me and Trent? Awesome! Thanks! See ya soon.” Gwen hung up. “So Cody’s watching Jarrett?” Trent asked. Gwen nodded. “Hi!” Cody appeared beside Trent. “That was quick,” Gwen said. “How’d you get in here?” “I’m a master pick locker,” Cody answered. “Keep that in mind if you and Trent divorce.” “Never.” Gwen grunted. ‘”Let’s go Trent.” “OK.” Trent grabbed his motorcycle keys and headed out the door with Gwen. “So,” Cody looked around the house. “I’m alone… In Gwen’s house…. Eureka!” Cody snickered as he snuck up to Gwen and Trent’s room. “I’m finally gonna get her bra!” --- “So, what movie do you wanna see?” Trent asked Gwen as they walked into the movie theater. “Um, Killer Zombies 4?” Gwen asked. “I love that series.” “Me too! Let’s go!” Trent lied as he and Gwen bought their tickets and headed to their movie. --- Back at the house, Cody finally found Gwen’s bra. “Yes!” “WHHHAAAA!!!!!!” Jarrett cried out “Oh crap1” Cody rushed to the kitchen to see Jarrett’s arm covered in boiling water, and a pan turned sideways on the floor. ‘Oh crap!” Cody pulls out his phone and dials 911, then Trent’s phone number. --- “Okay.” Trent stood outside the restroom area after his and Gwen’s movie, waiting for Gwen to be done in the restroom. His phone rang, so he answered. “Hello?” Trent asked. “Trent! Come quick1 Jarrett – boiling water – NOW!” Cody panicked. Gwen came out of the restroom, as if on cue. “What’s wrong?” Gwen asked Trent, who was swiftly putting his phone away. “Jarrett’s hurt! We have to go!” Trent replied. He and Gwen got on Trent’s motorcycle. The couple looked into each other’s eyes as Trent drove the motorcycle at a ridiculously high speed. “We have to get to Jarr- whoa!” Trent suddenly lost control of the vehicle, and crashed into a brick building, causing a tiny burst of flames. Sirens boomed, stretchers rolled, and darkness fell… The next morning, Gwen was in the hospital with a HUGE headache. A nurse entered her room, hanging her head down. “Gwen, I am very sorry, but Trent….” “What?” Gwen wheezed, her mind not quite being able to comprehend the situation. “Trent died on impact of your crash.’ The words pierced through gwen like she was in a Twelfth century battle in England. “Nooo….” Gwen moaned. “What about Jarrett?” “He is healthy, but has a scar on his left arm.” The nurse answers. “You have to stay here for a couple of days..” “Okay.” Gwen began to tear up over Trent and Jarrett. The nurse sat neside her, and handed her a napkin. “I can’t believe it…” Gwen cried. --- Two weeks after, Gwen dubbed a new version of her gothic wear from the show, and showed up at McLean’s Funeral home for the funeral of her husband. She left Jarrett with LeShawna this time, and was in the process of suing Cody for his recklessness. “Here he is.” The governor of the town wheeled out Trent’s casket to his finely dressed parents. “My son! I was about to make him a successful lawyer to end this recession!” Trent’s father cried. The spectators all glared at him, wondering how he could think of the economy at a time like this. “You try paying a damage and funeral bill at the same time.” Trent’s father retorted, he was still scowled at, which he returned with a deeper scowl. “Can we get on with this? I have a manicure at three.” Lindsay asked sweetly. Gwen scowled at her. “You people are insane!” Gwen accused Lindsay and Trent’s father. “You worry about your own selfish wants while your son or friend just passed away!” Lindsay and Trent’s father look down morbidly. “Look,” Cody stepped forward. ‘I request to be arrested. This was my entire fault; I shouldn’t have called and made you guys panic.” “No!” Gwen shouted. “You did the right thing, Cody.” “Really?’ Cody asked. “Yes.” Gwen replied. “And I believe Trent would want this to happen.” Gwen kissed Cody on the lips. “Long live Trent’s soul!” “LONG LIVE TRENT’S SOUL!” The crowd chanted. The funeral began… After, Gwen dropped all charges she had on Cody, and the two married. They had a baby girl, Delilah, and are now living happily in Toronto, as a family, stricken hard, but rebuilt on a different path… Mrodd's Story '"I'm sorry Owen"' ( An Owen and Izzy fanfic.) *Knock* *Knock* "Hello?" A voice asked. ''“Izzy!” Owen screamed, tears running down his face. “Izzy is sorry, but she can’t stay. You know they will take you too!” Izzy shouted at her loveable husband Owen. Izzy walked over to Owen and gave him a hug. She brushed his hair out of her eyes and spoke. “Izzy doesn’t want you to get hurt… Because of her.” Owen continued hugging Izzy. “I can come with you.” Owen looked at Izzy, his shirt soaked in tears. “Izzy can’t let that happen. The RCMP would catch up to Izzy if you came. You don’t want Izzy to get hurt do you?” Izzy looked at the loveable goofball. “Izzy loves you, Owen.” Owen stared at her, “I love you too Izzy.” “Owen, Izzy will come back for you! Izzy Promises!” She stopped hugging him and started to walk away. “I’ll be waiting” Owen waved to his wife. Izzy smiled than walked out. '' Owen looked up from his bacon and eggs after hearing a knock at the door. “Izzy!?” He screamed, running for the door. He unlocked the door and saw her. His wife, but something was different, her hair was much longer, and her eyes didn’t shine like they used too. Then again it had been three years. “Oh Owen, I’ve missed you so much! But there’s something I need to tell you.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Izzy, what’s wrong?” Owen was scared, he had already guessed what she was probably going to tell him- She met someone else. “You see, while I was gone, I met this native. He helped me… Give birth. You have a daughter Owen.” Owens’ eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “I’m a...I’m a father?” He stammered. Izzy nodded and a young girl peeked out between Izzy’s legs. “Her name is Esquire.” Izzy smiled. “It’s ok Essy, he is your daddy.” She continued. Owen bent down and picked her up. “Hello Essy, everything will be ok now, Daddy’s’ here!” Owen Smiled.” Daddy!” Esquire giggled as she hugged her father. "She likes you."Izzy smiled. "What about the RCMP?"Owen asked hugging his daughter. "Dont worry about them, lets just live a happy life... Together."Izzy smiled and hugged Owen. The End Jessica's Story Codaa5's Story IHeartTDInTDA's Story TDAFan99's Characters: Bridgette- Bride Geoff- Groom Lindsay: Maid of honor DJ- Best man Katie and Sadie- Flower girls ' Bridgette and Geoff Forever''' At the end of Total Drama World Tour all the contestants that have been on Total Drama seires went to a reuion party on May 13th 2010. Bridgette and Geoff sat in the pool chairs. Bridgette was drinking and smoothie and so was Geoff. Geoff got out of his chair, put down his smoothie, and got down on one knee and said "Bridgette will you marry me". Bridgette was shocked and spit out the smoothie, she then replied, "I will marry you Geoff". Bridgette and Geoff kissed. It was May 17th and Bridgette, Lindsay, Sadie, and Katie were planning the wedding. Bridgette spoke, Ok Lindsay you are going to be the Maid of honor and Katie and Sadie will be the flower girls. Lindsay replied, "Oh thank you Brianna". Bridgette spoke, "It's Bridgette". Lindsay says, "I'll try to rember that". Katie and Sadie made an annoying squeal and said, "Yay we always wanted to be flower girls". Bridgette spoke, "I'm glad you like your parts in the wedding". June 7th 2010 was Bridgette and Geoff's wedding day. Bridgette walked down the aisle slowly as Geoff was on the right of the pastor. Geoff waited for Bridgette. Lindsay yelled, "Hurry up Brittany". Bridgette spoke loudly, "It's Bridgette". Lindsay says, "I'll try to rember that". Bridgette went to the left of the pastor. Trent spoke, Geoff do you take Bridgette as your wife who you will love through the good and the bad and through the better and the worse. Geoff spoke, I do. Trent spoke, Bridgette do you take Geoff as your husband who you will love through the good and the bad and through the better and the worse. Bridgette spoke, I do. Trent spoke, You may kiss the bride and Geoff kissed Bridgette. Bridgette smiled and threw her bouquet up in the air. Lindsay caught it she spoke, "Yay flowers". Lindsay smiled and took a red rose from the boquet and put it in her hair. Bridgette said, "Lindsay that's not for your hair if you catch the boquet it means you want to be the next to get married". Lindsay spoke, "Oh I didn't know that thank you Brenda". Bridgette spoke, "It's Bridgette". Lindsay says, "I'll try to rember that". Katie and Sadie walked down the aisle slowly throwing pretty pink and purple flower petals. Bridgette spoke, "Geoff I am happy to be your wife". Geoff replied, "I am also happy to be your husband". Katie and Sadie were still throwing petals and some landed on Bridgette and Geoff's faces. Bridgette began to speak, "Why did you throw flower petals at our faces". Katie said, "We're sorry it was an accident". Sadie replied, "Yes it was sorry". Geoff spoke, "It's ok we forgive you". Bridgette said, "Yeah we forgive you". Lindsay spoke, "Cutest couple ever". The wedding ended. Everyone enjoyed the wedding. On July 14th 2010 they went on their honey moon. The couple went to Maui, Hawaii for their honey moon. On their honey moon they went to the beach, the mall, pearl harbor, volcano sites, fancy hotels, and tide pools. On May 18th 2011 Bridgette and Geoff had twins. They named them Bella and George. Bridgette and Geoff had a happy marriage. Josie Amber's Story K-rocks19's Story Vick0971's Story ' '''The Surfer Girl' + the Party Boy ' 5 years ago after the TD series Bridgette moved away to California and Geoff moved to Florida. Geoff miss Bridgette so much he wanted to go to California. Geoff was at the airport but when his plane was cancelled he was pissed. Butt he ran into Owen and he had a car and he give him a ride butt he stop at Texas. Then Geoff walk 5 miles until he saw Chris with his 5 helicopters. Chris let him have one. Geoff fly all the way of California. Then the helicopter was out of gas then he ran all the way to Bridgette's house. When Geoff ring the ball Bridgette anwser the door when she saw Geoff at the door she was so stoked. Geoff ask her to married him and they had loving twins Geoffy and Bridgey. THE END. Sonictksb's Story '''Lindsay X Tyler' "Hi, my name's Lindsay and right now i've got everything a girl could ask for, i've got a perfect job, a perfect husband called Tyler and i've even got two sons called mani and cure (Note: She was having a manicure at the time she gave birth), my life is just so awesome." said Lindsay in her car. Lindsay was driving to work at a shop which was called Girl's life. Her shop was sponsered by Tyler's Achlete's school. When Tyler wasn't at work, he would help out at Linsday's shop, and he is there now working at his wife's shop. "Oh there you are Lindsay". Shouted Tyler. The two then kissed, "where were you". he asked again, "Over at Beth's house, why did you ask". Lindsay replied. "K then". Tyler said. The door's suddenly Blasted opened with mani holding a badly injuried cure. "OH MY GOSH WHAT'S HAPPEND TO CURE"!!! Lindsay and Tyler shouted! "cure's gone and broke his arm and leg when falling down four lots of stairs"! mani scramed quickly! Lindsay and Tyler rushed cure to hospital where he had to stay for 3 weeks while Lindsay and Tyler went and did it! THE END!!! Usitgz's Story Fanny's Story Spenstar's Story Kevvy9's Story Tcf09's Story Oweguy's Story Ben's Story TBTDIF's Story Jason's Story "So what are we gonna name him?" Bridgette asked Geofff., rubbing her enarged stomach. Bridgette was eighteen weeks pregrant; due at any moment. "I say...Geoff Junior!" Bridgette quickly slapped Geoff's arm. "Something reasonable." "Geoff..." Bridgette punched Geoff's arm harder. "Ow!" He held his arm. A awkward silence filled the room. "I'm sorry..." Bridgette confessed. "It's because I'm pregrant and all..I'm a bit moody. I'm really sorry!" Bridgette frowned. "It's okay...we all get like that some times." Geoff consoled Bridgette. Bridgette turned around to face Geoff. She had a confused look on her face. "We all get pregnant some times?" "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I ment that we get...all...annoyed. It's a part of our human life." Geoff explained. Bridgette smiled, then ran into Geoff's arms. At first, Geoff looked suprised, but then, he wrapped his arms around the surfer-girl. They were both over joyed with their bundle of joy. (TBC) Webly's Story